


I’ll write my way

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Summary: Are you my soulmate?Cassian’s heart fluttered as he wrote back three letters: yes.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I’ll write my way

With an entire galaxy filled with living creatures, Cassian was quite positive he’d never meet his soulmate. Even K-2 had confirmed the unlikelihood. But Cassian could still  _ communicate  _ with his soulmate. 

When Cassian turned 13, the first words had appeared on his forearm:  _ milk, cheese, carrots.  _ The words had warmed Cassian skin, like when someone placed their warm hands on cold skin. And it tingled, too. Cassian was in the middle of a debriefing he’d begged to be a part of, so sitting in the corner, wide-eyed and eager to help the Rebellion, he had had to pretend like nothing was happening. Like his  _ soulmate  _ hadn’t just communicated with him.

As soon as the meeting was over, Cassian ran to his room, finding a marker to experiment with, but as he sat there, trying to think of something to write, the other words had disappeared. Cassian wondered if he’d imagined the whole incident. 

Three weeks later, writing had appeared on Cassian’s skin once more. A code of some sort. No matter how much research Cassian did, he couldn’t decipher it’s meaning, so he wrote back this time beneath where the code was scribbled.  **_What_ ** , was all he wrote. A few moments passed and then words started appearing, forming an entire sentence.

**_Are you my soulmate?_ **

Cassian’s heart fluttered as he wrote back  **_yes_ ** .

All of the writing from his soulmate disappeared and Cassian followed suit, wiping his arm clean as well. 

**_Your handwriting is terrible._ **

For the first time in weeks, possibly even months, Cassian smiled. 

**_I’m sorry,_ ** he wrote back. 

**_Don’t be. It’s perfect._ **

The next several years, they communicated almost daily. Then Cassian received his saddest message yet.  **_Can’t talk anymore. I love you._ **

Just like that, they stopped talking. 

One night, when Cassian was scoping out a potential target in a bar, he’d felt that same warm, tingling sensation he hadn’t felt in years. He ran to the bathroom, pushing up his sleeve to read the text. 

**_I’m turning my life around. The Galaxy is in danger. Stay vigilant._ **

Cassian had been hoping for something more lighthearted, but he was instead faced with the grim reality that he would probably die before he ever met his soulmate. As soon as Cassian could find a pen he wrote back  **_I love you._ ** There was no response. 

A year later to the day found Cassian sitting up in the med bay, hearing who had made it off Scarif and who hadn’t. The defector, his current room mate, with his long hair and the soft brown eyes had saved them all, but he’d paid the highest price: he was the longest to recover, his skin tinged from the blast he’d only narrowly escaped. No more long hair, now. 

That day was also the same day Bodhi finally woke up. As soon as he was sitting up, he demanded someone find him something to write with. A pen was finally produced, and Bodhi took to scribbling on his forearm, Cassian watching with shock as he felt, and saw the words appearing on his skin.  **_I’m alive._ **

Cassian held his arm in close to his chest and broke down, every emotion he’d ever concealed letting loose. He felt relief, joy and excitement. Those who had been waiting on Bodhi took notice of Cassian, asking him what was the matter. He couldn’t get up, prosthetic hip be damned, so he asked everyone to step aside so that no one was blocking his view of Bodhi and did the only thing he could do: he held out his arm and cried out:

**_Me too._ **


End file.
